Chaos (Under Night)
Chaos= |-|Azhi Dahaka= Summary Chaos is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late. Formerly a delinquent known as Bloody Chaos, he's switched from using brute force to intelligent, tactical combat. Upon being recruited by Gordeau, Chaos becomes the operations officer for Amnesia. While mainly helping Hilda become a re-birth, Chaos temporarily diverts his attention to help Gordeau track down the Crimson Knight. He's also Seth's employer, giving him the Eliminators in exchange for his cooperation. Chaos has a cool, calm and calculating attitude. While he's close to his friends, he's not above taking potshots at other In-Births or insulting Hilda's intelligence. He tends to over-analyze situations and can be rather paranoid around certain people, but he can be quite fearless when his back's to the wall. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C. At least 7-C with summon Name: Chaos (Real Name: Kei Asuma), Bloody Chaos, Azhi Dahaka (His summon) Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: In-Birth, Void (Azhi Dahaka) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Light Manipulation (His physical attacks create trails of light), Creation, Unconventional Power Nullification, Stealth Mastery, Summoning (Can summon the void beast Azhi Dahaka), Nonexistent Erasure (Can erase Voids), Extrasensory Perception, Absorption, Regeneration (Low), Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage nonexistent beings), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Resistance to Corruption, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Azhi Dahaka has following: Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Existence Erasure (Can devour one's EXS/Existence), Passive Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Corruption (Type 3; Even so much as looking at a Void can cause one to lose their sanity and will eventually turn them into a Void. They also create fear and paralyze the opponent just by existing), Soul Manipulation (Voids can devour souls), Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (All types), Invisibility (Voids cannot be seen by other people outside of high concentrations of EXS or if said person is an In-Birth), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Spatial Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Absorption, Pain Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Shadow Manipulation (Can appear from and disappear from a shadow) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to nerfed Gordeau). At least Town level with summon (Should be equal to if not stronger than his master). Speed: Speed of Light (Comparable to Hyde) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can grab Waldstein with ease) Striking Strength: Town Class. At least Town Class with summon. Durability: Town level (Comparable to nerfed Gordeau) At least Town level with summon. Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat Range: Standard melee range normally, Further range with Code: Reflect and Azhi Dahaka Standard Equipment: The Codex of Disorder: Chaos Code and Azhi Dahaka Intelligence: Very High. As the brains behind Amnesia's activities and its de-facto second in command as its operations officer, he's the one who sets up the plans, go over logistics, thinks about their group's image and reputation, and scouts around to find new recruits. Weaknesses: His fighting style relies on coordinating his attacks with Azhi Dahaka. The latter can be taken down (at least temporarily) with one solid hit, leaving Chaos alone for a few seconds. While he isn't exactly defenseless by himself, he also doesn't have many threatening or long-range attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Illusion: Umbral:' This ability allows Chaos to project, manifest and control an illusory creature. The creature's form is based on a particular catalyst, which in this case are books (due to Chaos' affinity for them). Using this power in conjunction with Codex of Disorder: Chaos Code allows Chaos to summon Azhi Dahaka. *'Ophidian:' Chaos performs a side-roll through his opponents to reposition himself and either get out of harm's way or sandwich his opponents between himself and Ahzi. *'Code Reflect:' Chaos throws the Chaos Code forward at his opponent and shields himself with it as it returns to him quickly. *'Prey in Sight:' Chaos calls Azhi, who will either do a claw swipe or a jumping claw swipe. When the latter goes all-out, Azhi can follow up his claw swipe with a claw slam. *'Touch of Death:' Chaos calls Azhi, who will hop up and breathe out up to three fireballs. *'Repel:' Chaos calls Azhi, who will tail whip the opponent. Going all-out adds an extra tail whip. *'Concealment:' Azhi hides in a shadow for a brief moment before reappearing and chomping the opponent, then flinging them upwards. *'Slither:' Azhi moves forward toward the opponent. Chaos can make Azhi pace back and forth between himself and the opponent to discourage them from reckless approaches. *'Barrage:' Chaos searches for the opponent's position and bends down to make a magic circle appear below them. When the circle connects, the foe is launched up and shredded apart by Azhi from various angles of attack while in midair, ending with a downward swipe. *'Profound Reverence:' Chaos gestures, causing red lines of runes to emanate and circle around him. While doing so as his book shifts pages rapidly, the runes then appear on the opponent. Azhi then appears in front of the foe as a shadowy beast and tackles them, turning serpentine in the process. Finally, Azhi Dahaka bites his target unleashing a red rippling blast as Chaos shouts out the attack's name. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Monsters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Void Users Category:Perception Users Category:Pain Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Arc System Works